I Will Always Find You
by EternityAnd1
Summary: Hazel Jordan finds that she is mate to a brooding Vampire and a Veela Draco. Set during the 21st Century at Hogwarts. Damon Salvatore and Hazel Jordan; Hazel Jordan and Draco Malfoy. I do not Own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries.
1. Dead End

**Chapter One: Dead End**

_Everywhere I went, there was a dead end. The forbidden forest seemed to stretch out for miles, the treetops blinding out any chance of light from the full moon. My feet continued to carry me further, pounding on the cold and wet ground as I ran forward. I felt tears pooling behind my eyes; branches scratched at my skin, as blood seeped through small wounds and trickled down my limbs. _"I will always find you…" _A voice rang out. I pushed harder. I didn't know where I was going, but at this point I would settle for just about anywhere. My breath came out in short and strangled puffs. My legs felt as though they were made of lead. I had come so far, that to just give up seemed so pointless. A loud caw was heard from behind, startling me as I came to a sudden halt. The forest was eerily silent. The caw echoed through the forest again. I squeezed my eyes shut, tears prickling behind them. I heard the flap of wings. _He was here._ I opened my eyes, letting them drift forward along the forest floors. Fog was rolling in, pooling along the leaves and bark and moss. From this point on I felt as though I was underwater. I lifted my eyes, his shadowed silhouette visible through the fog. He loomed in the distance, standing tall and poised and rigid, as though this shadow creature was about to attack at any moment. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find my voice as I felt his cold eyes penetrating mine. "What do you want?" I spoke, an octave above a whisper. The silence after my answer was deafening and uncomfortable. Then I saw something that made my blood run cold; one pair of ice-blue eyes was studying me through the fog. They darkened over as they drifted down my body, slowly, and then back up again. I could see amusement flicker in these steely cold eyes. "You."_

I awoke with a shark gasp. My body jerked up, breaking into a cold sweat as a result from my dream. From _that_ dream. I pushed the large blue comforter off the bottom half of my body, watching as it fell to the floor like elegant drapery. My head lulled backwards and fell against the headboard, my eyes closing. I had been having the same dream for the past three months of summer, which resulted in the same events. The forbidden forest, the silhouette of an unknown man, and the constant chills I felt when he spoke to me. Except, this time, the dream ended differently. It would usually end with a large black crow, with feathers that reflected moonlight with a rainbow spectrum, screeching its horrible song which would awaken me. This time though, he allowed me to see his eyes, which had remained a mystery to me for so long. I reopened my eyes, allowing them to adjust to the darkened room around me. Moonlight crept in thorough my large casement window, a blue contrast dimly lighting my room. Everything looked the same, yet had a different feel to it. My white walls were painted with the moons soft blue glow, which extended over the dark wooden floors and draped over my cherry wood dresser. I glanced to the alarm clock on my dresser. 5:45AM. I swept my legs to the side of my bed, the cold wood coming in contact with my feet, as I pushed myself out of bed. I wobbled slightly, making a line towards my bathroom. I flicked the light on once inside, my bath greeting me as its white marble shone brightly in the artificial light. I sighed deeply. "All I need is a bath…" I whispered to myself, turning the taps as the water gushed through and dove onto the marble.

It was at least seven o'clock by the time I had gotten out of the bath. I had fallen asleep, indulged in the smell of lavender and freesia, and was awoken by my mother calling out to me. I hastily slipped on a pair of blue denim shorts, accompanied by a tan layered tank top, sliding into a pair of matching heeled sandals. I stood in front of my cherry wood dresser, staring at my wand that lay before me. I was starting my sixth year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry today, and I could already feel the nerves getting to me. I lifted my eyes to the mirror, instantly knowing what I was going to see. Hazel Jordan; tall, stunning, beautiful. Slytherin. The elite 'it' girl of Hogwarts, who suddenly seemed very alien to me. I studied the girl in the mirror. We shared the same deep brown hair that always fell in loose curls; the same porcelain pale skin, which some people compared to as that of a magnolia flower; the same oval face, with a slightly upturned button nose and high cheek bones. We even had the same captivating blue eyes. Large, blue eyes, with specks of green and gold, which could chill you to the bone with just one glance. I suddenly felt very self-conscious of my reflection, as though at any moment she would come to life and stare me down with those cold eyes, taunting me for my muggle upbringing. _I need coffee. _I suddenly thought, which seemed like a good idea at the time. I broke eye contact with the girl in the mirror, nervously making my way towards my bedroom door, not paying any attention to the large trunks which were filled to the brim of my necessities.  
"Good morning, mum." I greeted my mother in the kitchen, whom was busy cooking pancakes on muggle-like devices. She looked very distraught. I couldn't say I blamed her, though. When she adopted my brother Logan and I sixteen years ago, I highly doubt that she knew we had magical blood in us. She was still not accustomed to the idea of magic. I can still remember six years ago, when I was ten and my brother eleven, Professor McGonagall coming to our house to inform my magical-oblivious parents that Haydn and I were 'special'. My mother nearly through her out of the house, red faced and all, until McGonagall convinced her otherwise. It was also then we were told that our parents were pure blooded wizards. This was all people knew about us at school. I swore that nobody would find out that I was a blood traitor. It would ruin me.  
"Good morning, Hazel." My mother replied, a smile plastered on her face.  
"Breakfast smells good, mum." I returned a small smile, making my way over to the coffee machine. I waited impatiently for the coffee to brew. This was one of the small things I missed while away at Hogwarts. Coffee was a rare occurrence in the wizarding world, as pumpkin juice and tea were the most common beverages. I hated pumpkin juice and tea. The coffee machine dispensed the thick beverage into my mug, as I grabbed it in-between my hands, bringing it to my lips. I automatically felt calmer, the bittersweet taste dancing on my taste buds, bringing my senses to life. I walked over to the round breakfast table, at took a seat next to my brother. He was busy reading the quidditch results in the Daily Prophet, his pancakes forgotten. "Are you all packed?" My mum's voice brought me out of the thoughtful spell. "Mmhm." Logan replied, only half paying attention.  
"Yes, all packed." I replied, still concentrating on my coffee. Excitement bubbled at the pit of my stomach as I thought about riding the Hogwarts Express once again. I seemed to be one of the only Slytherins' that found it to be enjoyable. "We'll be leaving in half an hour for Kings Cross Station." My mother spoke, her voice breaking at the end. My brother and I exchanged a look, inwardly sighing. "Mum," I began, but was stopped as a snow white eagle owl perched itself on the open window ledge, a coffee coloured letter held between its beak. My mother had a shocked expression, her facing turning pale. "Relax, mum." Logan spoke. He stood up from the table and stalked over towards the window, past my shaking mother. "It's just Harry's owl." He replied, as though being friends with the Wizarding World's Tom Cruise was no big thing. I rarely spoke to Harry, which I'm sure had something to do with my house. When we passed in the hallways we would usually exchange nods of hello, sometimes a smile if we locked eyes in the great hall during dinner. I didn't mind him; it was just his friends that annoyed me. They could be so prejudice, which was rather ironic coming from Gryffindor. "What does he want?" I asked curiously. My mother had calmed down slightly, setting the last of the pancakes on a plate before cleaning up. Logan glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you care?" I finished the rest of my coffee, taken aback slightly by what he said. "I don't. I was just curious." I stated matter of factly, setting my cup down on the granite bench of our kitchen. "I'll go get my luggage, mum." I spoke, breaking eye contact with my brother as I swaggered away, my heels clacking against the bamboo floors of our kitchen.  
Opening the door into my room, I glanced around to see my trunks stacked upon one another, where I had left them after packing last night. My father had said he would help me bring the larger and heavier ones down, so I decided to carry the smaller ones down and into the car. Logan was not going to be driving with us to the station this year. The Weasley family had agreed to give him a ride, along with Harry. As I carefully trekked down the stairs, two smaller trunks stacked on top of each other, I heard the foreign voices of what must be the Weasley's. I set the luggage trunks down near the entrance to the kitchen. I noticed a blue car parked outside our house, wet with London's typical rain. I rounded the corner awkwardly to see the _whole_ Weasley family in our living room, Mr. and Mrs. ginger-head talking happily chatting to my parents. The two tall red heads, Fred and George, were examining our stationary family photos perched on top of the fire place. They had confused expressions. Weaslette, a.k.a Ginny, was standing next to her brother Ron, Harry and Logan's friend. She looked very out of place, like she was a wrong piece to a puzzle. "Hazel!' My mother's voice filled the room, my head snapping over to see my parents glancing at me happily. The room fell silent and I suddenly felt very awkward. "Come meet Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" My mother happily continued, smiling. I made my way over towards the parents, ignoring the beady eyes that were watching my every move. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." I spoke elegantly, holding my head high. I heard a snicker to my left, darting my eyes towards the lanky red head, glaring at him with cold and unwelcoming eyes. Needless to say, that shut him up rather quickly. "Pleasure to meet you, dear." Mrs. Weasley replied to me. I smiled again, turning to walk out of the room, glancing at each of the Weasley kids again. Fred and George were watching me with rather amused expressions; Ginny Weasley was careful not to make eye contact with me; Harry and Ron had livid expressions, and Logan shook his head at me.  
I made my way upstairs, sighing as I headed into my room. The first thing I noticed was that the window was open. _That's weird…_ I thought. I was sure I had left this door shut. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the drops of rain that beaded the dark wood by the window. I moved rather quickly towards the window, noticing the rain and wind picking up. _Bloody London._ I thought. I placed my hands on either side of the windows frame. I made a move to close the windows, before noticing a black crow in the tree opposite my window, watching me. This crow was large, and had jet black wings that reflected the light; a rainbow spectrum. I felt my mouth go very dry as I slammed my windows shut. For the second time this morning, I felt very self-conscious again.


	2. The Train

**Chapter Two: The Train.**

I made my way through Kings Cross Station, pushing my trolley as I kept an eye out for my friends. About fifteen minutes ago I had said goodbye to my parents, and walked alone through the bricked wall to platform 9¾. My parents never followed me through to the magical platform. I kept them convinced that it was because muggles could not enter, but that wasn't the case. In the corner of my eyes I saw my class mates watching me intently. The crowds in front of me parted like the red sea, as I walked with my head held high. Up ahead of me, I saw a mass of blonde hair. Ice blonde hair. A smirk tugged at my lips. _Draco._ Draco and I had been good friends since our first year. I remember sitting at the great hall after just been sorted into Slytherin, looking across from me to find a small boy with ice blonde hair watching me. And it didn't stop when I narrowed my eyes at him, either. I approached Draco, noticing that his parents were still there talking to him. Mr. Malfoy looked stern, his cold grey eyes locked with Draco's. His mother looked worried, standing to the right of them both. "Draco!" I called out, rather enthusiastically. As soon as the word left my lips, his head whipped around, eyes locking with my own. I couldn't help but gasp at what I saw. When did Malfoy get so… _hot?_ I nervously walked forward, pushing my trolley to the side so that I could walk towards him. He smiled. "Hello, Hazel." His grey eyes danced as they studied mine. I glanced towards his parents; Mrs. Malfoy gave me a small smile before slipping away with her husband. My gaze flickered back to Draco's. He was still watching me intensely. "How was your summer?" I asked him, watching his eyes widen with each word I spoke.  
"It was average, but I want to hear about yours." He said coolly. I nervously laughed, thinking carefully about my choice of words. "It was… good." I decided on good; good was safe. He smiled wider at me, if that was even possible. "I'll help you with your trunks." He said, walking towards my trolley which I had almost forgotten about. "Oh, right, thanks." I replied awkwardly. He gave me a small smile, before wrapping his hands around one of the largest trunks. "Wait, that trunk is really…" I watched in amazement as he lifted it with ease, placing it in one of the luggage compartments. "…heavy." He chuckled as he walked back to my trolley. I watched in awe as he lifted each of my trunks up, not straining as he lifted them into the compartments. He turned back to me, a smirk playing on his features. "Shall we board the train?" He raised his eyebrows and gestured towards the Slyterin's compartment, a smirk still tugging on his lips. I nodded dumbfound, taking small steps towards the train. Draco helped me up the narrow steps, and I caught him eyeing my heeled sandals wearily. We made our way down the small corridor of the train. I peered into each separate compartment as we made our way down, each student falling silent and eyes widening as they noticed my presence. I mentally smirked. My heels echoed the now-empty hallway as I spotted an empty compartment near the back of the train. I pulled back the sliding door, walking into the confined space. I took a seat on one of the leather seats, putting my feet up on the one opposite me. The large window to my left showed upset parents and excited children; trolleys with rusted cages and squawking owls, leather bound books and worn down old trunks. I smiled to myself. I heard the familiar sound of the rolling door, snapping my head round to lock eyes with my fellow Slytherin friends; Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and Blaise Zabini. "Pansy!" I exclaimed standing upright. Her smile widened as her eyes quickly examined my appearance. "Holy Merlin, Hazel, I haven't seen you in forever!" She squealed, enveloping me in a large hug. Pansy had been my best girlfriend since I was eleven. She was short, about 5"5 compared to my 5"11 height, but pretty nevertheless. Her hair was cut into a long bob, sitting on her collarbone, ebony black in colour. Her catlike eyes were the colour of almonds, and she had stunning olive skin. I laughed, pulling back from her hug. I switched my gaze to Blaise Zabini, who had dark brown skin with matching eyes, and a rigid appearance. Theodore Nott was tall and rather lanky. His hair was messy and unkempt, sticking out in every direction possible. His light brown eyes looked warm and inviting. "Blaise, Theo." I greeted, making a move to hug each of them. The two boys in front of me nervously flickered their glances to Draco, before looking back at me. "Hazel." Theodore nodded a hello to me, a strained expression on his face. I felt rejection coil in the pit of my stomach. Had I done something wrong? I sat back down, glancing out the window awkwardly. In my peripheral vision Blaise and Theo took their seats opposite me, looking very guilty. I felt the seat shift as Draco sat down beside me, rather close. I averted my gaze to Pansy, who in exchange gave me a rather sympathetic look. Were they hiding something from me?  
"Hazel." It was Draco who broke the spell. His grey eyes looked upset, and his face was strained as though something was hurting him. "What's wrong?" I asked him hastily. The corners of his mouth tugged. His eyebrows furrowed. "Nothing." He murmured, looking away from me. I dropped my gaze to my hands folded in my lap. Had they found out about my secret? I bet it was Logan… I looked out the window to be greeted by the familiar green country side. Had we left Kings Cross station already? I hadn't even noticed…  
It was eerily silent for a while. I was bored stiff, trying to think of ways to pass the time. I left rather early to get changed into my uniform, taking my time changing into the crisp white blouse and black skirt. After returning, I borrowed one of Pansy's books. It was a romance novel. I wanted to gag.  
I tried to do study, which I found to be rather difficult on a train. It was times like these I wish I had my iPhone…  
One by one each of my friends left the compartment to go and change into their robes, until it was just Draco and I left. There was an uncomfortable silence between us. I could feel his eyes watching me, as I continued to watch out the window. "Hazel." His voice was husky, catching me off guard as I whipped my head around. His eyes were clouded over, and brooding, watching me. He was slightly leaning towards me, although he was crouching over me. I felt very uncomfortable. "I'mGoingToGoAndGetSomeAir." I rushed my sentence together, diving up off the seat as I quickly slid open the door. I slammed it behind me, knowing that he would be following close behind. I darted down the hallway, sliding in my black heels as the train continued to rock back and forth. "Hazel!" I could hear him call out. He wasn't far away, and I was _not_ in the mood for his attitude problem right now. I continued to fast walk down the small and confined hallways. Then I heard a familiar voice. "Bloody Hell!" It was Ron; Ron Weasley. Harry and Logan's friend. Relief washed over me as I realised I could just stay in their compartment until Draco had left me alone. I paused outside the door to Logan's compartment. Peering through the window, I could see Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Logan, along with two other boys whom I didn't know. "Hazel!" Draco's voice echoed again. Without even thinking, I gripped the door, pushing it back until it was far apart for me to slide in between. "The hell are you doing here?" It was Logan that spoke. I kept my back to them, peering out the door to ensure that Malfoy wouldn't barge in at any time. I turned around, everybody in the compartment staring at me with the same confused expression. "I decided to be the delightful person I am and visit my brother." I forced a sugary sweet smile, taking a seat next to the two boys whose names I did not know. Logan rolled his eyes at me. I smirked. "Those aren't uniform regulation school shoes." A smug voice perked up. I looked across from me into the angry eyes of Hermione Granger. She gestured to my black heeled shoes. I smirked. "So? Like I care." I replied rather arrogantly. She stared me down, before returning back to the book situated in her lap. I rolled my eyes at her. "What do you really want?" Logan pressed. I sighed. "Malfoy is bugging the hell out of me. In fact, all my mates are…" I mused. I heard a snort from Weasley. "And that's new to you?" He laughed at me. I raised my eyebrows at him, challenging him. I turned to the two boys to my right. "Who would you two be?" I raised my eyebrows, crossing my arms at them. They looked nervous. _Good._ A boy with dark skin and a slight afro spoke up. "I'm... Dean Thomas." He stuttered slightly. "This is Seamus Finnegan." He gestured to the worried looking boy next to him. I smiled sweetly at the pair, batting my eyelashes. "Pleasure to meet you." I watched as Dean and Seamus melted like butter before me. "Good God, Hazel." Logan scolded. He furrowed his eyebrows at me. "Can't you just go already?" I cocked my head to the side.  
"Fine." I replied, standing up so that I was towering above them all. "I'll just go elsewhere." I turned to the two boys... _what were their names again? Denny? Simon? _"It was _so_ nice to meet you." I smiled again, not batting an eye as I turned to gracefully walk out of the compartment.

It was getting dark by the time I had reached my own compartment. Glancing through the window on the door, I saw Pansy, Theo, and Blaise were still missing. I chewed on my bottom lip thoughtfully. I wasn't ready to face Draco yet. He really scared me earlier… "Hello." A voice from behind startled me, as I whipped around to be face to face with Harry Potter himself. "Oh, Potter… Hi." I replied nervously. Was he going to call me out as a death eater? A blood traitor? Cruicio me? "I saw you looked really nervous before, I just wanted to make sure you were all right." He replied nervously. His green eyes looked encouraging and thoughtful. There was no way this boy could be out to Cruicio me. "Oh, yeah…" I looked down. I twiddled my thumbs as I thought up something to say. "Draco and I just had a disagreement…" I replied, returning my gaze back to his. He smiled reassuringly.  
"That's good then. I thought he might of hurt you." He laughed nervously. His eyes never left mine once as I returned him a small smile, before slipping back inside the compartment. I leaned back against the wooden door. I groaned as I slid down it, pressing my knees to my chest. A familiar screeching noise caused my head to jerk up. I watched with weary eyes as a large black figure moved past the window, blanketed behind the darkness from outside. I must be losing my mind.


	3. The First Night

**Here is Chapter three. Please Read and Review.**  
**I don't own Harry Potter or The Vampire Diaries; those two stories belong to JK. Rowling and LJ. Smith.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The First Night.**

I decided to skip dinner that evening. After I arrived at the Hogwarts Station, still alone, I decided to ride the carriages with the Weasley twins. They didn't seem to mind that much, and seemed much nicer than their brother Ron.  
I spotted Draco once I arrived at Hogwarts. He looked Livid. He tried to apologise for earlier that day in the carriage, but I told him that I forgave him. I didn't really, though. He seemed to be in a better mood which I was thankful for. I told him I wasn't feeling well and to cover for me at dinner, rushing towards the dungeons before he could try to convince me otherwise.  
The walk to the Slytherin common room was long. After today's past events, I just wanted to take a shower and sleep. I felt too unwell to eat. The silence as I walked through the school was comforting, though. It wasn't awkward, or uncomfortable. It felt right. Only the sound of my heels against the school's stone floors could be heard. It echoed in the dark hallways.  
_"Hazel."_ A voice whispered from behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks, whipping my head around to find nothing. To find no one. I slowly began to walk towards the common room again, my eyes flickering to every dark space. I felt eyes watching me as I approached the large painting to the Slytherin common room. I whispered the password, afraid that someone would hear me, and crept into the empty room. The fireplace was on, emitting a dim glow throughout the room. The large window showed the Hogwarts Lake, and comfortable looking chairs cowered around the fireplace. Bookshelves were set out here and there, along with desks and chairs. A feeling of reassurance washed over me. I slipped off my heels, one by one, carrying them in my hands as I climbed the staircase to the girl's dormitories. I made my way up the spiral staircase, passing the dormitories for each year. I pushed open the large double doors, and couldn't help the smile that broke onto my face. The stone walls were covered with lamps of fire and Slytherin wall hangings. There were a few windows, with steel frames that could be opened and closed. A large green rug covered the middle of the stone floor, and dark canopy beds with elegant green drapery sat along the far wall. I chose the bed that was perched nearest to the window by the left wall, not bothering to change out of my uniform as I collapsed on to the soft and large bed. The last thing I saw before I slipped away was a pair of ice blue eyes…

_My eyes snapped open. I glanced around the pitch black room, realising that I must of just dozed off. I closed my eyes again, my head falling back against the pillow. I furrowed my eyebrows… This wasn't my pillow. I slowly lifted my head, my eyes raising as they realised I was lying next to a person. I sat up, startled, as they moved below me. The first thing I noticed were the eyes. The cold, steely, ice blue eyes. I tried to move away, but they tightened their hold on me. My breathing began to get heavier as an arm snaked around my waist, pulling me towards them. I was crushed to their chest, the heavy smell of whiskey and musk was intoxicating. It relaxed me slightly. The arm that was wrapped around my waist loosened slightly, reaching up softly to stroke my hair. They tucked my head into the crook of their neck. I made a move to pull away, but in an instant the same arm suddenly wrapped around my waist, crushing me to them. I put my hands on his bare chest, which was smooth and cold like marble, as I tried to push off him. I didn't budge. A low growl rumbled from his throat, vibrating his chest. I shivered as I slowly lifted my head, looking into the eyes of my captor. I sucked in a sharp breath of air. His blue eyes were now a deep red, and I could see prominent veins throbbing underneath his eyes. "_Stay Still." _He hissed at me. I whimpered, slightly, before the veins began to sink back into his pale skin. His red eyes slowly returned to the usual blue colour. _"Is this a dream?"_ My voice was hoarse, an octave above a whisper. Amusement danced in his eyes; I could see a smirk playing behind them. He lifted one hand up, carefully stroking my face with it. I closed my eyes, awaiting his answer. _"Yes, it is."_ He murmured. His voice was soft, as though he did not want to startle me. _"But not for long"

I awoke with a gasp. Sunlight was streaming through the window, signalling that it was morning. I turned to see my roommates still fast asleep. _It must be early… _I remembered that I was still in my uniform, and the memories from yesterday and last night flooded back. I suppressed a groan. I sat up on my bed, still shivering slightly from the dream I had last night. His words echoed in my head… "_But not for long…" _What did that mean? I decided to just forget about it; it was the first day of classes today. As I was the school's queen bee, I ought to get myself ready. I grabbed my wand from the bedside table, carefully climbing off my bed. I crept over to our ensuite, closing the door quietly behind me. "Lumos Maximus" I whispered. The bathroom lit up. I undressed myself, slipping off my uniform before hanging it up. I climbed into the shower, taking time to wash my chest length hair. After turning the tap off and drying myself down, I pulled on a clean pair of underwear. I opted to wear a white blouse with a green waist high skirt, with heeled black boots. I quickly towel dried my hair, before straightening it with my wand so that it fell down my back. I applied some light blush to my cheekbones, rubbing gold eye shadow into the creases of my eye lid. I applied some longer fake eyelashes, making my blue eyes pop. I slipped out my favourite MAC lip gloss, applying it before sliding it back into my bra. I opened the door slightly, peering through the crack to see that everybody was still asleep. I slipped my wand into the side of my boot, a habit I had developed from watching Wizards of Waverly Place. I crept silently through my dorm, grabbing my snake skinned handbag on my way out. I slowly opened the large wooden door so it was ajar, creeping through the small gap. I descended the narrow staircase, feeling groggy still. I reached the bottom of the spiral case, my heels clacking on the cold stone floors. Just as I rounded the corner to enter the common room, I heard low voices. I stopped dead in my tracks. It was Draco and Blaise… What were they doing? I craned my neck slightly so that I could have a clearer look around the walls corner, my eyes adjusting to the dark room. I saw two shadowy silhouettes, that of Malfoy and Zabini, standing in front of the window to the lake. It reminded me slightly of a scene from a fairy tale; the two shadowy figures loomed in the low emitted lighting.  
"I warned you over the summer; stay _away_ from her." Draco's voice hissed. I furrowed my eyebrows as I continued to eavesdrop on their conversation.  
"She's my friend, Draco. She's yours too. You can't treat her like this." Came Blaise's deep voice, booming in the empty common room.  
"She's my mate. You don't know what it's like." Draco's voice was strained, as though he was holding back. I could imagine him; pacing back and forth, rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
It was silent after that. The only sound, other than my breathing, was the sound of heavy footsteps. They led to the far end of the common room, where the metallic scraping rung throughout the common room as the Slytherin's painting opened and then shut. It was several minutes before I emerged from my hiding corner. I saw Draco sitting in one of the many leather chairs surrounding the fireplace; His elbows resting on his parted knees, holding his head in frustration. His white blonde hair was messy and un-groomed, and unusual look for Draco. "Draco?" I whispered, not wanting to startle him. As I said his name, his head jerked up and his whole body stiffened. His grey eyes were blood shot, and dark bags were very prominent. He was still wearing his uniform from yesterday, the wrinkles and creases giving this away. He hadn't slept at all last night; it was obvious. "Oh my God…" I whispered as I took in his appearance. He rose from the old leather chair, like a Greek God, and took long strides towards me. I felt frozen. His grey eyes studied me intensely, and I felt fear rising in the back of my throat. A small smile crept along his face, though his eyes were wide and maniac like. "Good morning…" He murmured. Was he sick? "Draco…" I started, watching him physically relax as I said his name, "Did you sleep _at all_ last night?" My mouth felt dry. I was no more than an arms-length away from him, but I had the sudden urge to step closer. I remained where I was. He slowly shook his head at my question. I crossed my arms in front of my chest awkwardly, feeling uncomfortable under his predatory stare. "I heard you talking before. With Blaise." I spoke quietly, watching his jaw tighten. "Who were you talking about?" I feared the answer. It was silent for a couple of minutes. Draco's hands would clench and then unclench. His jaw would tighten, and every known and then he would reach up to his silky blonde hair and pull at it in frustration. "It's not important." He whispered hoarsely. He strode past me, his masculine scent filling my senses and causing me to feel light headed. I assumed he was headed towards the boys' dormitories, as I did not hear the familiar scraping of metal that was the painting. I stayed in the same spot, arms wrapped around my abdomen, thinking. I made a move to leave the common room, though something caught my eye. A large and leather bound book was rested on the dark coffee table. It looked worn down, with dog eared pages and faded leather. I furrowed my eyes as I read the golden etched title of the book. VEELAS. What were those? _Who_ were those? I made a mental note to ask know-it-all Granger about them later. She never turned down an opportunity to study. My stomach rumbled at that moment, signalling that it was time for me to leave and go get breakfast. Breakfast sounded very good right about now.

* * *

**Please Read and Review. Will update soon. 3**


	4. The Forest

Chapter Four: The Forest

The great hall was rather empty, as I walked into it. One a few students were seated at the tables, most commonly the early birds who used this time to study. My eyes drifted over the Slytherin table. One or two first years bounced up and down happily in their chairs, piling their plates with delicious foods such as croissants, doughnuts, and biscotti's. Something in the corner of my eyes caught my attention. My eyes drifted from Slytherin to the table decorated with red and gold; Gryffindor. It wasn't so much the table that had caught me by surprise; it was the person who was sitting there. Ginny Weasley. She had an empty plate in front of her, and currently had her long and sharp nose in a book. I rolled my eyes. _Today is her lucky day._ I thought. Many students at Hogwarts were ecstatic if I were to sit next to them during dinner or in class. It was a rather rare occurrence. They would look at me with wide eyes and 'O' shaped mouths. Some would continuously stare at me, whereas others would hold back triumphant smiles. I swaggered over towards the Gryffindor table. Sitting down on the long chairs opposite Ginny, I swung my legs around so that I was facing her. "Good Morning, Ginevra." I greeted, arrogantly using her formal name. She quickly looked up from her book, averting her eyes as I peered at her. "Good Morning, Hazel..." She spoke rather quickly. Timid little thing. "Why are you at my table?" She pressed. I raised an eyebrow at this. Did she not want Hogwarts's 'It' girl sitting across from her? I knew many who would kill for the position. "Fine." I snapped. I made a move to leave, though was interrupted by an eager Ginny. "No, I didn't mean it like that!" She stuttered. I smirked, resuming my previous posture on the chair; legs crossed, handbag resting on my lap. "I'm just... surprised is all." Her voice trailed off at the end. I smiled warmly at her. I stacked at least five pancakes on the plate in front of me, my stomach growling in anticipation. I was rather happy, as I saw that Hogwarts now put coffee during breakfast. I assumed this was to cater for the muggle-born ethnicity. I poured myself a mug of thick substances, scooping a teaspoon of whipped cream into my cup. I glanced up towards Ginny as I lifted the mug to my mouth. "Aren't you eating?" I enquired, noticing that her white pristine plate was still empty. She looked baffled as she opened her mouth to speak. "I was going to." She replied dumbfounded. I took a sip of my coffee, casting my eyes down to the food in front of us. "Whatever floats your boat." I murmured, exchanging my coffee cup for a syrup drenched pancake.  
Breakfast between us wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Ginny eventually resided to a large plate of French toast. We shared a small conversation, consisting of what we had been up to over the holidays. Eventually we had begun to joke, making witty comments here and there. Perhaps this girl wasn't as bad as her brother, Ron. "Bloody Hell!" _Speak of the devil_. I swung around in my chair, a gob smacked Ron standing there, watching me. Harry was standing to Ron's right, looking friendlier then his fellow Gryffindor. "Don't mind me." I stood. "I was just leaving." I stepped over the bench, turning to Ginny. "See you around." I said. I gathered my handbag, walking in between the two friends. I could hear Ron pestering his sister once I had left.  
I strolled out into the hallway, a faint glow present as the sun began to rise. The trees had crisp orange and red leaves, some drifting to the dew dropped grass below like feathers. Birds in the distance had begun chirping, signalling the start of the new day. A that sudden moment a chill went down my spine. I kept my eyes focused on the orange array of leaves, hoping that it was just the crisp autumn air. It wasn't. I could feel one pair of eyes, watching me like prey. Waiting to strike and attack me. All I wanted to do was get out of here, but I felt momentarily paralysed. I could see the forbidden forest in the distance. The sun's rays couldn't even bring light to that place. I shuddered. Every time I looked at that forest now, I knew that I would see _him_. At that precise moment, the bell ring echoed in the hallway, signalling the first class for the day. I jumped slightly as it went off. I casted my glance away from the tree, and from the forest, not paying attention to the large and black crow in the tree; watching me like a predator.


	5. Vampires: What, Where, and How

**Chapter Five: Vampires: What, Where, and How.**

I was the last student to arrive at Defence against the Dark Arts class. When I emerged through the large wooden doors, I was greeted by observant eyes. "So nice of you to join us, Miss. Jordan." Snape spat at me, his greasy hair plastered to the sides of his aged face. "Sorry, Professor." I replied dryly. Truth be told, I hated Snape. Almost every Slytherin looked up to him as though he was Merlin himself, but I found him rather irritable. I took my assigned seat next to Pansy, giving her an apologetic smile. I pulled my quill and parchment out, attempting to concentrate on today's lesson. "As I was saying," Snape continued, addressing his sentence towards me. "This year in Defence against the Dark Arts we will be studying counter curses, paralysation spells, and magical creatures." Snape drawled his sentence out. The class snickered. The study of magical creatures always included dissecting and probing at lifeless imps, or trekking for hours through the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid in search of fairies. A very boring subject. "I would appreciate if you could withdraw from your horrendous snickers and side commentaries." Snape snapped. He took two long strides towards his desk, where there sat a very large book. It had a chaffed leather covering, with coffee coloured pages that looked as though they would crumple at any minute. "Just for that, you will all right two _full_ parchments tonight about the habitat of the species which we will be studying." He flicked his wand, which was currently gripped between his forefinger and thumb, and the book jerked open. The pages continued to move on their own accord. "Vampires." The class fell silent. A few of the Hufflepuffs paled at the name, but each student was throwing worried glances at the person next to them. _Vampires_. I didn't know much about them, and from what I had learned they basically drank the blood of their victims. I glanced at Pansy in the corner of my eye; she was rigid, gripping the edge of our desk as though her life depended on it, a very livid expression etched onto her face. "I suggest that you record as much information as possible." Snape flicked his wand again, this time two large piles of books which were stacked upon his desk lifted into the air, floating down the aisle between each person's desks. Blue vinyl books landed with a 'thumb' in front of everybody. I nervously examined the book; it was a rather small book compared to the others we received, and it probably consists of no more than 500 pages in total. The front cover looked etched and worn down, with large silver letters written in cursive printed on the frontVAMPIRES: WHAT, WHERE, AND HOW. I nimbly lifted the book up in both of my hands, feeling the scratchy texture of the surface below my fingers. I opened the cover, peeling back the crumpled corners of the pages. I quickly flipped through the pages, feeling the rough texture passing through my fingers. I skipped a breath as something caught my eye. I set the book down, so that it was currently open, lying flat against my desk. I wrapped my arms around my abdomen, staring at the picture that seemed to be staring back at me. It was one set of eyes. Two eyes, with red irises and red sclera's. Below the eyes, on the marble-like pale skin, were sets of veins. Throbbing, red, prominent veins. My thought flashed to _him_. I quickly read the small printed text above the picture on the page; _"Veins will become prominent, along with red eyes, when said vampire is feeding or feels threatened. Other times this has been said to happen when vampires feel as though their mate is in danger._" I reread the text a good several times, allowing it to really sink in. I was being stalked by a vampire. "Are you OK?" Pansy broke the spell, and I franticly glanced to her. She had a concerned look plastered on her face. "Oh, Yeah… I'm fine." I stumbled for words.  
"Why didn't you come to dinner and the sorting last night?" Pansy pressed. I Chewed on the insides of my cheek, not sure what to say. "When we woke up this morning, you were gone." She continued to chew me out, a scowl forming on her forehead. I sighed. "I'm sorry. I just haven't been feeling well I guess." I trailed off at the end, hoping she would get the hint that I didn't want to talk about it. She did.  
"I expect you all to read chapters one through ten." Snape alerted the class, just as the bell rang. I sighed in relief. I had a free period next, I would be able to study this whole 'vampire' thing a little more. As I stood up, I noticed Draco at the front of the class. He was watching me with a peculiar expression, as though he knew something was going on. I gave him a small smile, slipping my parchment and quill into my bag. "Where are you going?" Pansy called out as I left without warning, carrying the vampire book in my arms. "Library." I called back, not looking behind. I heard her pixie-light footsteps, feeling her hand on my arm as she caught up to me. "That's likely; you _never_ go to the library." She scoffed, both of us now walking at a quickened pace. I through a quick glance over my shoulder; Draco was standing at the door, watching me with a slight scowl. _Did I do something wrong?_ "Well, this is me." Pansy said coolly as we reached the door to the herbology room. "I'll see you at lunch?" She asked, raising an eyebrow and gnawing on her bottom lip. "Of course." I reply, watching as she darted into the busy classroom, sliding into the seat next to Daphne Greengrass. I slowly continued my walk down the hallway to the library, clutching the small blue book in my arms. Upon reaching the library, I realised that I was the only one there. Not even Mrs. Cope, the librarian, was at the desk where she usually sat; watching everybody with snooping eyes. I automatically felt alone. I turned around to leave the library, when I saw a crow situated in the doorway of the Library. His shadowy silhouette present in the low light of the library. _I must be going crazy…_ I twisted my body back around, taking long and quick strides, determined to make it as far away from that bird. _Where did it even come from?_ I made my way to the back of the library, passing the forbidden section, taking a seat at one of the deserted desks. Dust danced above the darkened wood of the desk, whirling around like a tornado as I set the book down in front of me. I wearily glanced up; the library was still empty. I opened my book to chapter one, unaware of what I was about to read. I noticed that the library was rather dark, glancing around me to notice that many of the windows were boarded up. _Strange…_I thought, not paying any attention to it. I turned my concentration to the book in front of me.

_Chapter One: What are vampires?  
A vampire is a magical hominid, which is known for biting people on the neck and sucking their blood. They are usually pale and gaunt, with sharp teeth for puncturing the neck. Little is known about them, however they have been widely integrated into Muggle fiction.  
The majority of vampires are commonly attractive, some more beautiful than others. This is one of the many features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. The emotions of vampires are far more intense than the emotions of humans. Anger, depression, happiness, love, sadness, etc. are more powerful and much more overwhelming than when they were human. Whenever a vampire is faced with a powerful feeling, such as hunger, their faces transform into a paler complexion, while blood rushes to their eyes with small veins protruding around the area. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey. Vampires enjoy stalking and toying with their victims before biting and drinking their blood. _

I felt fear bubble in the pit of my stomach. My hands were shaking. I licked my chapped lips nervously, pushing my hand through my hair in frustration. _If_ a so-called vampire was _really_ stalking me, were they intending on killing me? I reread the last line. _Yes._  
"Miss Jordan?" The shrill voice of Mrs. Cope alerted me, my head jerking up giving me whiplash.  
"Mrs. Cope?" I replied, my voice sounding so frail.  
"Have you been in here this whole time… alone?" She spoke the last word with such fear.  
"Yes… Why?" I replied, feeling very nervous now. I twiddled my thumbs in front of me, crossing and uncrossing my ankles under the table. Mrs. Cope's eyes darted to the boarded windows and back. "No reason. You should be going, now. The bell to lunch will ring any moment." Her gaze lingered on the windows, her lips a thin line as her face was livid and pale. Of- of course." I stuttered sheepishly. I quickly collected my items, piling them into my large bag, before walking past the very worried looking librarian.  
Just as I arrived at the stone courtyard for lunch, the bell rang. I took a seat on one of the stoned picnic tables, feeling the light breeze blowing my hair. I could hear the low voices of students in the distance. Casting my eyes upwards, I saw a mass of electric blonde hair. I couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Draco" I greeted him casually as she took long strides to our table. He dropped his leather satchel on the bench next to him, sliding into the stoned seating opposite me. "Hazel." He nodded a greeting. Draco had always been very formal; something all purebloods seemed to possess. "How were your classes?" I queried, trying to start up a conversation while we waited for the others. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, his cool grey eyes studying me peculiarly. "We haven't spoken much." He stated. It wasn't a question. I felt my stomach drop. I knew that this conversation would come up eventually. "We haven't really seen each other at all." I replied in a small voice, chewing on the inside of my cheeks. As I said this, Draco's expression softened. What was up with his constant mood swings? I felt like we barely knew each other, even though that wasn't true at all. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes. Our eyes were locked, though we could tell what the other was already thinking. "Hazel, Draco." A voice alerted us both. I glanced just past Draco, to see Pansy approaching the table. Following her close by was a first year Hufflepuff. They were shakily holding a tray of food, eyes glued to the ground ahead of them. "I bought lunch" She smirked, nodding her head to the frightened eleven year old as they set the tray down on the table. They took a step back, looking to Pansy for appraisal. "Go." Pansy snapped at them. "Now!" She spat with force; they scurried off. The brunette smirked, sliding down next to me.  
"Thanks, P." I murmured, not feeling very hungry. My head snapped up as the booming sound of Theo's laugh was heard. They were walking towards the stoned table, laughing like lifelong friends. _Maybe they don't hate me after all._ "Hi guys." I beamed as I watched them take a seat next to Draco. They each smiled at me, friendlier then yesterday. "Are you guys going to the bonfire tonight?" Theodore asked, reaching for a turkey sandwich in front of him. _The bonfire._ I had totally forgotten about it. Each year the prefects would throw a bonfire for the whole school. Each year it was in different locations; one year it was located in the Hufflepuff common room, and you had to make sure that you knew the correct password to avoid being dosed with vinegar. Last year it was in the Room of Requirement. This year it was to be in the Forbidden Forest. "Of course I'm going." I scoffed. I always went. Blaise rolled his eyes playfully at me.  
"We should go together." Draco spoke to me. My eyes widened… _was he asking me out?_  
"Yeah, sure. We haven't done anything together in ages." I responded, throwing him a small smile as I reached for a mug of coffee. He beamed. "It's a date." _Shit._


	6. The Bonfire

**Q&A:**

1. This is a love traingle. Draco and Damon are both inlove with Hazel, because I'm not too keen on a threesome idea...  
2. This is set in their sixth year at Hogwarts, although I have changed the date to the 21st century. This just makes it easier to write.  
3. Damon is from season one of TVD. He will slowly transition into seasons 2 and 3 as the story progresses, though.  
4. I have decided to incorporate both book Damon and series Damon. The black crow in the book is an animal that Damon can transigure into, and the crow symbolises Damon's appearance throughout my story.  
5. Hazel's real life appearance would probably be something similar to Jeniffer Lawrence with Nina Dobrev's hair.  
6. You'll have to wait and see. And Draco will eventually meet Damon.

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries.**

**Chapter Six: The Bonfire**

I studied my appearance in the mirror for the fifth time that night. "You look fine." I heard Pansy say behind me. I huffed in response. I had decided on skinny jeans and a cream knit overtop, paired with my signature tan boots. I turned to face Pansy; she had a skin tight black dress on, finishing just above her knees. "I feel so confused." I groaned, collapsing onto my canopy bed behind me. I felt the bed dip and Pansy sat down next to me, chuckling. "Draco, smart and brilliant Draco, has asked you out. And you feel confused?" She raised her eyebrows at me. I sat up so that we both sat on the edge of my bed. The warm sunset was beaming through the window, coaxing our faces in the last rays of the day. "I don't know. We haven't really spoken to each other lately, now he wants to date me?" I asked in disbelief. It wasn't that I didn't like Draco, though. _Every_ girl likes Draco. But we had always been just friends. "Just go tonight. If things take a turn for the worst, I'll be there." She reassured me with a smile. I felt the corners of my lips tug. For some reason, I _felt_ that things would take a turn for the worst.

The bonfire was in full swing. The large fire sat upon its wooden nest, students of all ages crowding around it. I stood back from the crowd, a red polyester cup of fire whiskey clutched between my fingers. "Hello." I heard the deep voice of Draco from behind me. I turned; the atmosphere of the party forgotten. His steely grey eyes latched onto mine. "Hey." I greeted him. I was surprised that he wasn't dressed in his usual black attire; he wore dark dress pants, though wore a white collared shirt. "I'm glad you could make it." Draco spoke comfortably. He gave me a small smile, which reassured me slightly. _This was a bad idea…_ "Draco, maybe we should talk-" I started, but was cut off with Draco softy gripping my hand, pulling me deeper into the forest with him. "I want to show you something." Was all he told me, casting a quick glance over his shoulder. We trekked along the floors of the forest, the bonfires' light shadowed by the darkened trees. We came to a halt, Draco carefully taking my long-forgotten fire whiskey from my hand. "Look." He said softly.  
I casted my eyes to the sight ahead of me; we were standing on a cliff at the edge of the forest, the Hogwarts lake silver in the moonlight below us. Silhouettes of treetops were blanketed by the dark, outlining the bank of the lake. The forest stretched out for miles, blinding the edge of the horizon. "Wow." Was all I could say. I was taken aback; did Draco like me _this _much? "It's beautiful." I whispered, Draco's fingertips slowly trailing up and down my arm.  
"Yes, it is." He softly grabbed my elbow, half turning me so that I faced him. "But it's nothing in comparison to you." He murmured, a brooding look boarding in his eyes. I had no response, but to dumbly nod my head. His hand drifted up my arm, stopping briefly at my shoulder making my skin tingle. His fingertips danced on my skin as he moved his hand up to cup the side of my face. His eyes lingered on my lips. _He's going to kiss me._ I felt my breathe quicken. I could feel a red blush creeping along my face. I was contemplating leaning in, meeting him halfway and greeting him with my lips. Another part of me wanted to knee him in the balls and run. "Draco…" I started. His lips were an inch away from my face, when a high pitch and shrill scream interrupted us. I jerked my head to the side, Draco's' growing scowl visible in my peripheral vision. "What was that?" I whispered hoarsely. I made a move towards the bonfire, but was stopped with Draco gripping my wrist. "You could get killed." His voice was strained, and his expression was murderous. I glared at him, slipping my wrist out of his grip as I took off towards the forest. The shrill scream rang again. I began to run, pushing past ferns and branches that whipped my face. I recognised the scream to be further down the forest, near the lake. Why hadn't anyone helped them? I assumed that the heavy bass music from the bonfire drowned out her plea for help.

I ran down hill, regretting the decision to wear heels immediately. I could feel blood pooling at the cuts on my arms and face, the burning sensation accompanying them. I heard the strangled cry for help; this time it was lower, not as loud or shrill. They were dying. I leapt over roots that carpeted the floors, coming to a stop as the Hogwarts Lake loomed ahead of me. My eyes scanned the scene in front of me. My ears picked up the low and quiet strangle. I jerked my head, my eyes adjusting to the dark as I saw a silhouette lying on the forest floor. Their limbs were bent in awkward positions, and I could see the reflection of blood pooling around their head. I felt tears prickle behind my eyes. I kneeled down next to them, pressing my two fingers to their wrist. No pulse. "Oh my god…" I whispered to no one in particular. I suddenly felt very cold, as goose bumps blanketed my skin. I felt a cool breathe on the back of my neck, tingles erupting over my skin. I jerked my head around; emptiness greeted me. Tears fell freely down my cheeks now. I reached into my boot and whipped my dragon-heart wand out. "Lumos." I whispered. A low glow emitted from my wand, enough for me to see the ice-blue eyes greeting me in the distance. I leapt back, dropping my wand in the process. A shriek escaped my lips as I lost my footing, falling to the ground next to the bloodied victim. The murder's silhouette above me took a step forward, amusement and concern flickering in his eyes. "Please." I whispered hoarsely begging for my life. "Please don't." I shuffled back along the forest floors, feeling for my wand with little success. Their shadow was suddenly in front of me, looming over me. _How is that possible?_

I gasped again, pushing myself of the ground. He was taller than me; his threatening figure towered over me. The top of my head barely reached his chin. I continued to take miniscule steps back. This faltered as I felt the rough and thick texture of a tree behind me. My stalker continued to walk towards me. I was terrified. Terrified for my life; for the lives of those at Hogwarts. I watched with wide eyes as this _monster_ took long strides towards me, an antagonising slow pace. I squeezed my eyes shut; my hands gripped at the bark behind me. I tried to remember my self-defence training. _Knee him in the balls; punch from your waist. _I opened my eyes, realising at once that my muggle-defence would be unnecessary. His steely blue eyes were quickly surged with a blood red, containing the sclera of his eyes with it. Red veins erupted on the smooth skin below his eyes. He stopped just in front of me, standing in the moonlight, as I was finally able to see my attacker for the first time. He had pitch black hair, with rainbow highlights that reflected in the moonlight, like a crow's feathers. He was tall, like I had presumed. His face was well structured, with chiselled features that made him look very handsome. He wore all black, giving him a dangerous appeal. And behind his lips, was a set of deadly looking fangs.

At this point, it wasn't so much the eyes or the fangs that caught my attention about him; it was the blood. He had blood smeared over his lips, running down his chin; drying and crisping on the front of his collared shirt. My gaze darted to the corpse on the ground, studying it before flickering my gaze back to the blood pooled around his mouth. "It was you…" I breathed out, not taking my eyes off his fangs, fearing that if I might they would end up in my neck. The beast in front of me let out a throaty chuckle. I hesitantly lifted my gaze to his eyes. They were wild and crazy, though the red had been drained and replaced with the cool blue I was used to seeing. I opened my mouth to speak, afraid that my vocal cords would fail me. "Are you going to kill me?" I was quiet, yet he looked as though he heard me perfectly. His brows furrowed in confusion; the corners of his mouth tugging downwards in disapproval. "Kill you?" He repeated, his usually menacing voice filled with compassion. "Why would I kill you?" He mused, as though it was one of the most difficult puzzles ever.

"Because you're a vampire." I blurted out. It wasn't a question; it was a statement. A fact, even. The man in front of me seemed rather taken aback by this. He cocked his head to the side, studying me. "No." He whispered, slightly shaking his head. "I would never kill you." He reassured me. I didn't know whether to feel relieved or terrified. I felt tears prickle behind my eyes. The metallic smell of blood was very present in the air, drawing my attention back to the lifeless person at least a metre from me. "It was necessary." His voice was louder, more confident. I shook my head in disbelief, averting my attention back to him. He held a disapproving expression. "I had to draw you out here." He continued, his eyes clouding over with distemper. "Why?" I queried, my voice dripping with confusion. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks. I jumped as one of his hands lifted, moving towards my face which caused me to flinch and squeeze my eyes shut. I felt a cool sensation on my cheek. I felt tingles surge through my skin as I realised it was his hand. I slowly opened my eyes. He was closer to me, his chest merely centimetres away from mine. "Please don't cry." I felt his icy breathe on my face. I felt disgusted with myself. I abruptly pulled away from him. He stayed where he was, though I saw the anger that was present on his face. When he turned to look at me, his face had transfigured into that of a nightmare; the red eyes and the fangs. He stepped towards me. I watched as he curled his upper lip back, revealing his fangs to me. That was it for me; I screamed. I felt my back hit yet another tree, sliding down it until my legs were pressed to my chest. I watched him, completely horror stricken. I felt like I was in a horror movie, or a typical camp story in which the main character always dies. "Hazel!" I heard the familiar voice of Draco in the distance. I felt relief wash over me, a small smile playing at my lips. The vampire in front of me had stopped moving, sadness enveloped his face. He crouched down in front of me. He leaned forward, his cool breathe blowing on my neck, and I froze. He stopped as his mouth was at my ear; "I'll be back for you." Was all I heard, a broken whisper. He shifted slightly, pulling back until we were face to face. I closed my eyes shut, waiting for the attack and the blood to seep from my wounds. Instead, there was a slight gush of wind. I peeled my eyelids back; he was gone.


	7. The Aftermath

**Chapter Seven: Aftermath**

Please read and review! I love your reviews; I bathe in the gloriousness of them.  
Also, I have linked to Hazel's outfits on my profile page.  
Any questions/queries/comments feel free to PM me or drop me a review.

Ps: Tell me if you guys like Hazel with Draco or with Damon. I would love to know your opinions.

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries. Those wonderful creations belong to JK. Rowling and LJ. Smith.**

* * *

I felt horrible. Actually, horrible would be an understatement. A pounding sensation erupted through my head, making me inwardly flinch. My mouth was dry, my lips were cracked. I could feel my hair matted down to my sweaty forehead. "Is she going to be alright?" A deep voice asked quietly. I heard the murmured reply, though couldn't make out the words. I struggled to disclose my eye lids, though they felt like they had been glued shut. _Where was I?_ My fingers were curled around the scratched surface of a bed, and the cold air encircled me. The sweet smell of cough syrup was present in the air, and it was this that caught my attention. _I was in the hospital ward._  
I groaned as I remembered the events of last night. _Draco; the murdered student; the vampire_. They bombarded my subconscious. I eventually managed to unseal my eye lids. The first image that greeted me was a matt of blonde hair. _Draco._ He was seated in the chair next to my bed, his head lulled to the side and his eyes closed. His ebony black robe was crinkled and deep purple bags greeted the skin underneath his eyes. I struggled to sit up in the bed, my joints crackling with each small movement I took. I sat in the silence of the ward. It was eerily quiet, stray beams of the moons light streaming through the high windows. "What happened last night…" I whispered to myself. At the foot of my bed, on a rectangular oak table, sat large arrangements of flowers and bouquets of cards. _How long have I been here for?_ "Hazel." The urgent voice of Draco bought me out of my spell. I jerked my head to the side, his crippled stature was now upright and his eyes were full of worry. "Draco." I replied, my voice burning with thirst. "How are you feeling?" he murmured, his eyes studying my face as though he hadn't seen me in weeks. "I'm… fine." I replied curtly. He nodded sternly, his left hand twitching nervously. "How long have I been here for?" I asked in a small voice, my hands playing with the rough material of the blanket across my lap. "Three days." He replied; emotionless. My eyes snapped up to lock with his grey orbs. "Three days…" I breathed.  
"What happened in the forest, Hazel?" Draco asked in a low voice, leaning forward on the worn out seat he had resided in. His eyes bore into mine, and I saw one thing; determination. "I don't know." I replied hesitantly. I was at a loss for words. I could hardly tell him _who_ I saw, could I? He shook his head slowly In disbelief. "I don't believe you." Our eyes stayed locked for several minutes, a silent conversation taking place. "Merlin, she's awake!" Came the shrill cry of the school healer, Madam Pomfrey. She quickly trotted down the marbled hospital ward, coming to a sharp halt at the end of my bed. Her face was red and she was panting, giving away the fact that she had obviously run here. I heard the shuffling of more footsteps, and in my peripheral vision I saw Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore follow Madam Pomfrey's path. I squirmed as they all studied me. "Good Godric, girl!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed, rushing towards me with an outstretched hand, ready to check my temperature. "You can go now, Mr. Malfoy." Madam Pomfrey's stern gaze locked with Draco's. He nodded sternly. "I'll see you soon, Hazel." He said in a weak voice, throwing me a small smile before he stalked out of the hospital ward.  
"Miss Jordan," Professor McGonagall shook me out of my spell. "What happened that night in the forest? We found an injured student lying unconsciously on the forest floors." She informed me. _So that student didn't die…_ "Who was it, professor?" I queried. McGonagall and Dumbledore exchanged a look, as though they were engaging in a private conversation. "Lavender Brown." _Lavender Brown…_ I remembered that girl; the annoying Gryffindor who was hopelessly in love with Ron Weasley. She used to do my homework for me in third year, before she realised that I didn't actually like her. I smirked inwardly at the memory. "Where is she?" I continued. _Why was she in the forest?_  
"Miss. Lavender Brown has been emitted to St. Mungo's indefinitely." She stated, indicating that the conversation was over. "Poor dear." Madam Pomfrey shook her head sympathetically, jotting down notes on a coffee coloured parchment. "She had been terribly mauled by an animal." _Animal?_ This didn't make any sense… it wasn't an animal! It was a _vampire_! I saw it! "It wasn't an animal!" I exclaimed without thinking. All three teachers in front of me widened their eyes. I cursed under my breath. "And how would you know this, Miss Jordan?" Professor McGonagall inquired, giving me a suspicious look. I began wringing the hospital blanket back and forth in between my hands. I licked my chapped lips nervously. "Because I saw it." I spoke in a small voice. The room fell silent. _This can't be good…_ "Of course!" My head jerked up to a relieved looking Headmaster, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "As it was a full moon poor Miss. Lavender Brown must have been attacked by what we presume can be a werewolf." He turned to Madam Pomfey. "Have the staff at St. Mungos check her wounds. We can't risk a student becoming infected with lycanthropy." Madam Pomfrey nodded once, before half running half walking out of the hospital ward. "Professor McGonagall, perhaps you should alert the parents of Miss Jordan and explain to them that their daughter is healthy and well." McGonagall cast me a suspicious look once more, before quickly taking off towards the owlery. It was soon just me and Dumbledore. "Professor-"  
"I trust that in time you will reveal the incidents of what occurred that night?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I shut my mouth immediately. "Yes Professor." I replied in a monotone voice. He smiled at me once, before nodding his head and slowly following the trail out of the hospital. I sighed heavily. _He knows._ I felt the palms of my feet touch the cool stoned floors, sending chills throughout my body. I gazed down and got a good look at what I was wearing; my blue shorts and camisole. _Thanks, Pansy._ I slowly made my way around me bed, towards the large oak table. I studied the arrangements as I stood in front of it; there were carefully wrapped parcels, and bright yellow roses. I recognised my favourite sweets from Honey dukes, which were Cauldron cakes. My brows furrowed together in confusion as I studied one particular gift; it was a small, glass-mirrored box, a red bow tied around it snuggly. I reached out and carefully picked the box up, studying it as though it would break at any moment. I lifted the lid to the small case, examining the contents inside. It was a necklace. Beautiful necklace, might I say. It had a simple silver chain, with a blue lapis-lazuli pendant clasped around it. It was enclosed in silver, the metal draping over the front of the stone like elegant drapery. It was stunning. I carefully lifted the necklace by its chain, examining it in the dimly lit room. "Wow." I whispered. I cast my eyes back down into the glass box. There, sitting on the velvet red drapery, was a small piece of parchment. I gently placed the glass box on the oak table, letting the necklace pool onto the wood beside it. I nimbly reached inside and lifted the parchment between my forefinger and my thumb. I raised it slowly, dramatically. Written elegantly in black ink; words made my blood run cold. _'I apologise for frightening you, it was not my intention. I will see you soon.'_ I studied the words, immediately knowing who it was from. Below this sentence, was a silver incrusted 'S', which stood tall and bold on the parchment. _S…_ I began shaking as I dropped the parchment back into the glass box, suddenly feeling very alone. I had to leave; get out of here.  
I snatched up the necklace, studying it, before harshly shoving into the pocket on my shorts. I was thankful for Pansy bringing me my robe, which I snatched from the bottom of my bed and pushed my arms through the large sleeves. I wrapped the robe around me as I determinedly made my way out of the hospital ward. The light padded sound of my feet coming into contact with the stoned floors emitted throughout the gothic hallways. The autumn air was crisp, biting at the exposed skin on my neck and face. Within record time I eventually arrived to the entrance of the Slytherin common room. I muttered the password, watching impatiently for the Salazar Slytherin portrait to slide open.  
"You're supposed to be in the hospital ward." I jumped slightly at the disapproving tone that boomed through the empty common room. I whipped my head around, taking in the appearance of a stern-looking Draco. He was twiddling his silver Malfoy ring around in his fingers, his lips pressed into a thin white line. I opened my mouth to speak, but couldn't find the right words. "Why did you leave?" He didn't sound as angry this time, though I could see the scolding look in his eyes. "I feel fine." I replied, looking him straight in the eye. He cocked his head to the side. "You never did tell me what happened in the forest that night." I dipped my hand into my pocket, feeling the lapis lazuli necklace nestled at the bottom of the material. "I can't remember. I must have fallen unconscious and hit my head." Lie. He scoffed, slipping the ring onto his left middle finger before stalking forward. "That's funny." He started, taking long strides until he stopped just in front of me. "I don't recall Madam Pomfrey saying that you received head injuries." _Shit._ I felt my mouth go dry. I nervously rubbed my palms together, waiting for the answer to pop into my head. "I… saw a werewolf attack. And then I fainted from the sheer shock." I lied smoothly. His grey eyes bore into mine, concern flickering in them. I sucked in a sharp breathe of air as I was suddenly pulled into a large hug by Draco Malfoy. I felt him wrap his arms around my back, his head resting just above my ear. "I should have never let you go. You could have been injured." He whispered comfortingly into my ear. His cool breathe tickled the side of my neck, raising goose bumps on the exposed skin. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his back, feeling his physically relax as I did this. We stayed this way for several minutes. I had to admit, it felt pretty good to hug Draco. He was usually so broody and angry that I never saw his sensitive side. All too soon, I removed my arms from around his waist. I pulled back, his face inches from mine. He dropped his gaze, lingering on my lips. "Go to bed. You look tired." He whispered, his breathe fanning my face. I absentmindedly nodded as I felt him press his soft lips to the side of my cheek. I closed my eyes, feeling him withdraw himself too quickly. I slowly opened my eyes; He was gone. I sighed. How the hell was I going to get out of this mess?


	8. The Necklace

**I have links to Hazel's clothes/necklace on my profile. Please read, review, and suggest to friends.  
I do not own the Vampire Diaries or Harry Potter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The necklace.**

"Hazel! Wake up!" I groaned in defeat as Pansy hit me over the head with one of her oversized pillows. I swatted a hand at her, lifting my head slightly to see her grinning down at me. "Good morning to you too." I replied bitterly. I pushed myself up and into a sitting position, flinching slightly as my feet came into contact with the cold wooden floors of our dormitory. I raised my arms above my head, feeling my muscles contracting and retracting as I stretched. "What's that?" Pansy asked, her voice noticeably quiet. I let my arms fall to my side, watching her shocked expression as she stood with one sock on and the other off. "What's what?" I asked hesitantly. Pansy gripped at the grey sock in her hands, her gaze dropping to my neck. I followed her gaze, looking down. Sitting on the porcelain skin of my neck was a necklace. A lapis lazuli necklace. I felt my breathe catch in my throat as I clutched it in one hand, as though trying to see if it was truly real. "Where did you get that?" Pansy continued, sitting on the bed opposite from me, the sock forgotten on the floor by her feet. I stuttered nervously. "My parents owled it to me last night." Her eyes narrowed, looking straight through my lie. She crossed her arms over her chest, still eyeing my necklace wearily. "It's pretty." Was all she said, before hastily snatching up her previously forgotten sock and slipping it on. "I'll meet you in the Great Hall, then." She said in a monotone voice. She slipped into her black wedge heels, not casting me one final glance as she stalked out the open door.

I chewed on the inside of my cheek, still clutching onto the necklace that hung around my neck. _What the hell was that about?_ I furrowed my eyebrows as my attention was brought back to the large stone laced around my neck. I had remembered placing it delicately on the bedside table last night, before falling into a comatose-like slumber. How did I end up wearing it? I gracefully rose from my bed, taking cautious steps towards the bathroom. Once I was inside, I released a deep breathe that I didn't know I was holding. _I'll just take a shower to calm myself down. _I mentally agreed with myself, before stripping down and turning the shower nob onto hot. I looked at the necklace in the mirror as I waited for the shower to heat up. I cocked my head to the side, studying it. It looked elegant against my pale skin tone, completing my dark hair and ocean-blue eyes. It suited me. My arms went around my head as I fiddled with the lock of the necklace. I furrowed my eyebrows as I continued to attempt at getting this necklace off. _That's weird…_ I pulled the lock of the necklace round to the front, examining why it wouldn't open. My mouth dropped slightly as I saw that there was _no_ lock. Just the thin silver chain that was holding it around my neck. I threaded it through my fingers, examining the chain as it wove around my neck several times before I gave up. This necklace couldn't come off… _How the hell did it get on?_ Deciding that a shower was probably not best right now, I quickly shut the water off and dressed into my crisp uniform. I combed through my hair with my fingers, deciding that it looked fine slightly wavy.

I hastily applied my usual morning makeup, taking extra care to cover the white scars and cuts that etched my face. I slipped on a black turtle neck sweater, which hid the necklace pretty well. I slipped on a pair of ankle boots, sliding my wand into my bag as I left the bathroom. I shivered when I felt the cold air skim across my face. My head snapped to the open window by the bed. It was open. _It wasn't open before…_ I slowly made my way towards the large window, glancing out as my eyes darted over the forbidden forest in the distance. I impatiently slammed the window shut, taking two steps back as I watch the glass quiver before me. I turned to leave, when something in the corner of my eye stopped me. A small piece of parchment sat perched upon my bedside table, where I _thought_ I had placed my necklace last night. I glanced around myself, insuring that I was the only one in the room, and that I was not going crazy. I took nimble steps towards the table, before snatching up the parchment in one quick move. My eyes quickly darted over the beautifully written words. _"I will come for you soon. –S."_ I felt my eyes water and my throat tighten. I felt my fingers curl into a fist around the parchment, watching as its smooth surface became crinkled with disgust. I opened my fist, letting the newly scrunched paper slip through my long fingers and float towards the floor. I didn't watch it fall to the ground, for I had already left the dorm by then. I also didn't notice the large, black crow that was sitting on the sill outside of my window, watching with beady eyes as the parchment dropped to the floor.

I was late to arrive at class that morning, a ritual I had unwillingly picked up on. I trudged through the gothic-style double doors to Defence against the Dark Arts. Each student in the class was busy scribbling onto parchment; a small and easily-recognisable book was open next to them. A book with a blue, scratched surface. I handed Snape my half-finished essay, flinching as he suddenly snatched it from my grip and slapped it onto his desk behind him. I eyed him wearily as I walked around the desks next to me, continuing down the aisle until I came to the empty seat beside Draco. I studied his perfectly neat handwriting for a moment, before pulling out my usual class materials. "How are you?" I heard Draco whisper underneath his breath. I stopped writing for a minute, my eyes darting to my right to see that he was still busy copying the text from his book. I gulped before continued to write down notes. "Fine." I replied. In the corner of my eye I could see him eyeing my turtle-neck suspiciously. We sat in silence for the remainder of the period; the scratching of quills against parchment filled the stone class room.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't been updating lately; Exams!**

**Tell me if you would like a Damon/Draco/etc POV.  
**

**xx  
**


	9. Confirming my Worst Fears

**Don't own Harry Potter or Vampire Diaries, etc, etc...**

**Chapter Nine: Confirming my Worst Fears**

The great hall was alive with a welcoming buzz. Students sat at the long, wooden tables, chatting casually to one another. Talking like life-long friends, who knew nothing about a student whom, was almost _murdered_. "Welcome Students!" Professor Dumbledore's booming voice snapped me out of my spell. He was standing at the end of the great hall, perched behind his golden podium. "I trust that your first week at Hogwarts has been nothing but wonderful?" I slumped over in my seat, suppressing a groan. I heard the agreeable murmurs echoing in the great hall. "Excellent. Before we begin our feast, I would like to talk to you about a somewhat serious issue." Students continued with their silent and happy conversations, though the twinkle from Dumbledore's blue eyes was long gone. "As I'm sure you are all well aware of, one of our Student's has been emitted to St. Mungos." The hall fell quiet. The warm and friendly atmosphere no longer buzzed enthusiastically, and students were now watching Dumbledore with worried expressions.

My eyes flickered over to the Gryffindor table; Ron Weasley hands were in fists, perched on the table in front of him as he kept his eyes downcast and hidden. He looked like a wreck, and I could've sworn I just saw Hermione's lip twitch in a smile. _She must _really_ like Ron…_ I switched my gaze back to Dumbledore. He rested his hands either side of the Podium, his eyes scanning over each individual before him. "Until we are able to sort out this… Predicament." Worry enveloped his face, though as soon as it came it was gone. "Students will be staying away from the Forbidden forest." I heard a few first years groan; hide and seek in the Forbidden Forest was the best. "On top of this, _all_ students must be inside of their dormitories at nine o'clock sharp." I heard a few disapproving murmurs from some of the older students. "To help prevent further injury at Hogwarts, all Quidditch games are cancelled until further notice."

This caused an uproar in the hall. People all around me jumped from their seats, booing and shouting profanities. I heard the Weasley twins shouting their disapproval from the Gryffindor table, along with Harry and Ron's side commentaries. I glanced to Draco, whom looked furious. He was muttering to Blaise, whom was equally as angry, about how it was time the 'old coot' retired. "They can't do that!" Pansy hissed next to me. I nodded in agreement with her, though honestly I didn't really care. While everybody was busy calling shenanigans towards Dumbledore, mountains of food magically appeared before us. I exchanged a glance with Pansy, and we both began to pile our plates with foods in front of us. We grabbed our plates, deserted our seats at the Slytherin table, and began to make our way past the rage that infused the great hall.

"Bloody Hell!" Pansy exclaimed, as we both came to a stop just outside the great hall. We slid down the wall, resting our plates on our laps. "How long do you think it'll go on for?" I laughed, taking a bite out of my American hot dog. "I give 'em thirty seconds until Draco notices you're gone." Pansy teased, nudging me with her elbow. I grinned, crossing my ankles and staring out one of the stone-framed windows. "Why do you think they're enforcing all of these rules?" I questioned, though I already knew the answer. I was just curious towards what Pansy thought. I heard her sigh beside me. "Merlin, I don't know…" She replied thoughtfully. "You never did tell me what happened in the Forbidden Forest that night." I choked on my food as I heard her say this.

"That's because nothing happened." I rebuked, casting her a glance. She looked unconvinced. I sighed in defeat, knowing that she would never let it go. "If I tell you, will you _promise_ not to repeat it?" I asked, watching her eyes grow wide in excitement. "Yes! I promise!" She beamed. _The hell did she think happened…? _"Well, I heard somebody scream, and I decided to be the heroic person I was and go save them." _Hopefully this bullshit will work…_ "When I was standing next to a half dead person while completely drenched in their blood, I came face to face with a vampire." Pansy's eyes widened as I said this. "Merlin, I just meant what happened between you and Draco that night!" She squeaked. _Shit…_ Me and my big mouth… "Then let's just forget what I said..?" She gave me another look; she wasn't going to drop this. "Are you positive it was a vampire? Is that why they're enforcing all these rules?" Pansy dropped her voice so that anybody walking by wouldn't pick up on what we were saying. "Is that why you've been acting so distant lately?" She inquired, her eyebrows rising slightly. I sighed, pushing myself off the ground so that I was looking down at her. "Yes, yes, and yes." I stated. I watched as she stood too, doing a very awkward dance as she struggled to pull down her barley-there skirt, before looking up at me with wide eyes. "Who else knows?" She asked quietly, pulling me by my arm away from the great hall. "Nobody… I hope." I replied, snatching my arm out of her grip and quickening my pace so that we were now walking side-by-side.

We silently approached the Slytherin Painting, impatiently stepping into the deserted common room. "We should have at least twenty minutes until people start coming back." She replied, hastily making her way across to one of the dark wooden bookshelves. "What are you looking for?" I questioned, leaning against the bookshelf as I watched her scan each book individually. "Here." She sounded hopeful, pulling out a dark leather book. It had scratched corners, and looked as though it would weigh more than me. Pansy strode pass me, dropping the leather book onto one of the empty desks. "Come." She snapped, not taking her eyes off the book as she opened it to the index page. I hesitantly made my way towards her, watching as her finger traced the words down the page. Her head snapped up and her eyes met mine. "This is one of Gildory Lockhart's books; _Magical Beings Located throughout the Wizarding World._" She informed me. I nodded mutually. _I thought that Lockhart was in some prison in Switzerland…_ Pansy, in the meantime, was flipping impatiently through the book. Coffee-stained pages whizzed by in a blur, until the book remained open and the pages remained stationary.

"Aha." Was all she said. I peered onto the pages, nervously examining the text written. _Vampire behaviour. Friend, or Fang?_ "Friend or Fang? Really?" I raised my eyebrows at her. I despised puns. Pansy rolled her eyes at me, before tapping the book with her finger. "Concentrate! This book is very useful. It helped me pass my third year OWLs." She seemed rather proud by this. "Ok, great. But what are we looking for in it?" I gripped the book, sliding it from Pansy's end of the desk until it was situated right in front of me. "You saw a vampire, but it didn't attack you. That's very unusual." She stated, glancing to the book in front of me. I nodded for her to continue. "Which means that there are three things we can narrow this down to." I pursed my lips, eager to hear what she was going to say. "One." She held one finger up, reminding me briefly of a teacher. "You are of no interest to him whatsoever." I crossed my arms as I heard her say this.  
"Well if so, what's the point of us-" I was cut off by an exasperated 'Shh' coming from Pansy's lips. She held up two fingers. "Two; Said vampire is toying with you and will probably kill you when you are least expecting it." I rolled my eyes at this statement; he gave me a necklace, why would he want to kill me? "Or three." Her lips were pressed into a thin line, all seriousness gone from her face. She held no fingers up this time. "He's in love with you."

**Sorry that I haven't been writing as much. Here's chapter nine, hope that it pleases you.  
Please read, review, and recommend to other peoples.**


	10. Hello Hazel

**I do not own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Hello Hazel**

I stared at Pansy, well aware that my mouth was hanging open in a very unattractive way. I quickly snapped it shut, averting my eyes to the book below us. "Think about it." Pansy's voice held determination. "I doubt it." I bought my gaze back up to hers, shifting my weight onto my right foot. She pursed her lips. "Well, has he killed you yet?" She asked, raising one of her eyebrows questioningly.  
"No, but that doesn't mean that he won't." I moved around Pansy, leaving the table and the book, heading towards our common room. "Haze." Pansy called out. I stopped, rolling my eyes before turning around to face her.

"I doubt that your parents really owled you that necklace." Her lips curled up triumphantly as she said this. My eyes widened, grabbing the small stone which sat underneath the black material. "And, from what I saw, it looked like a lapis lazuli." She took slow steps towards me, allowing it all to sink in. "In runes we studied the different types of stones. Lapis Lazuli happens to be situated with the Vampire species." She explained, standing in front of me. We stood there, staring for at least several minutes. I slowly shook my head, a tight knot appearing in my throat. "It's not possible." My voice was small; weak. I didn't like it. She gave me a sympathetic look. "What happens now?" I asked, afraid of her response. She took a deep sigh, biting her lower lip. "I can't be sure." This made me more agitated. She must have noticed, because her eyes widened and the corners of her mouth tugged downwards.

"Maybe you could tell me the characteristics of your… vampire?" She questioned warily. I narrowed my eyes at her, confused. "It would help determine what he may do next." She finished in a small voice. This time, I was the one whom bit their lower lip. I glanced around the empty common room, the constant flicker of the flames from the fireplace lapped at the empty silence. I nodded my head at her. She smiled comfortingly, before grabbing my hand to lead us towards our common room.  
I wish though, we had been more observant. That we had noticed that Vampire book was still on the table, opened to an unquestionable page. I also wish that we had been smart enough to close it, before it had been examined by grey, disapproving eyes.

* * *

Pansy and I entered our dormitory, which was highlighted by a low purple haze, as the sun began to set over the forbidden forest. Pansy closed the door behind us, pulling out her wand and muttering a quick locking charm. "So." She started, throwing her wand on her bed and taking a seat next to me on mine. "What's he like?" She asked. I raised my eyebrows at her.  
"Gee, I don't know. Maybe _fucking murderous_?" I hissed, throwing her an angry look.  
"Calm down, I was trying to be helpful." She replied nimbly, crossing her legs and raising her head slightly. I rolled my eyes, grinding my jaw as I tried to remember what it was like when I had met him… "He was… intimidating." I stated. I remembered his predator-like stance. Pansy nodded as I said this. "He looked like a predator. I remember him watching me with a peculiar expression." I chose my words carefully as I said this. "He seemed upset that I thought he would kill me." I murmured, realising I had just confirmed he would not be killing me. Pansy nodded as she realised this too. "Then I guess he really is in love with you." She spoke quietly, as though she didn't want to frighten me. I squeezed my eyes shut. "I know." I muttered. I looked up at her from beneath my lashes, un-consciously wrapping my fingers around the lapis lazuli, as though it would offer me protection. "I've been dreaming about him for the past three months."

Pansy looked at me with a livid expression. She through her tanned arms in the air in exasperation. "Unbelievable!" She stood, turning to face me. "Why am I _just_ hearing about this now?" She raised her voice, hands on her hips, reminding me of a mother scolding a young child. I sighed, standing up so that I was looming over her petite frame. "It's not like I was willingly dreaming about him. It sorta' just… happened." I fumbled for words.

"Does anyone else know?" Pansy asked me, all anger flushed from her face. She looked determined; like a true Slytherin. "No. Why?" I asked, watching as she made a dash towards her trunk at the end of her bed. She slid onto her knees, lifting the scratched and worn lid, before diving into the large suitcase of books and other necessities. She emerged several minutes later, a coffee coloured parchment scroll clasped in her hands. She rolled out the paper, laying it out on the bed so that it draped onto the floor. I took hesitant steps towards her and the parchment, looking down upon the scrawled handwriting. She kneeled close to the edge of the bed, her fingers tracing along the blue inked text as she read and re-read the scroll. "What's wrong?" I asked, fright creeping its way into my voice. Pansy looked up at me from her position on the floor, sweat beading at her hairline.

She swallowed heavily, the corners of her mouth tugging inwards. "I took this scroll from Snape two years ago." I nodded for her to continue, bending down so that I was kneeling on the opposite side of the bed from her. "It's about the primal instincts of predatorial species. Werewolves, Dementors, and Vampires." I glanced back down at the paper, not wanting to meet Pansy's frantic expression. "When a vampire finds their 'soul mate', they enter themselves into the dreams. That's the first stage." I remembered back to the dreams I had of him over the summer. "Next, they'll try and make contact with said 'mate'. You told me that you saw him that night in the Forbidden Forest." I thought about this for a moment.

"He tried to kill Lavender Brown; he said that he was trying to draw me out." I answered for her, narrowing my eyes as the memories bombarded me. She nodded once, sternly, before continuing. "After a vampire makes contact, they'll try and… 'Claim' their mate." She spoke warily, trying to carefully choose her words. My brows furrowed together as she said this. "Claim? Mate? You're making this sound like I'm an animal or something. Like _he's _an animal." A knot tightened in my throat.

"Technically, he has animalistic instincts. And I know this sounds degrading, but I don't know how else to put it." She stated matter of factly. She reminded me of bloody Granger. I nodded for her to continue. "His 'claim' on you, is that necklace." She gestured towards the necklace with was nestled underneath the fabric of my top. It suddenly felt very heavy, as I reached up to grab it through the material. "It's to show you, and other possible vampires, that he has an interest in you." I tried to fight back tears. I hated this. I felt like I was trapped; I just wanted to get out of here. "Next. What happens next." I breathed. My voice felt raspy, like I was running out of oxygen. I greedily began to inhale larger breathes of air, as though the oxygen in this room would soon run dry. "Next?" Pansy spoke in a small voice. She looked back at the scroll, as though she was deliberately avoiding the question. "Pansy!" I cried, desperation leaking into my voice. We both stood at the same time. Her face held determination, whereas I'm sure that mine was quite the opposite. "You don't want to know." Her voice was quiet; her chin was pushed outwards, and her hands were currently fisted at her sides. "Tell me." I whispered hoarsely. She glanced over her shoulder at the door quickly, before whipping her head back round to face me.

"He'll come for you." My eyes widened. "He'll find you. And when he does, he'll take you." I felt tears prickle behind my eyes. I could feel my body shaking, cold sweats breaking out over my forehead. "Oh my god…" I breathed, feeling tears rolling down my cheeks. Hazel shook her head sadly at me. I could tell that this wasn't just affecting me. She was truly worried for me. "I'm so sorry." Her voice was small and weak; I had never heard it like this. She took a step towards me, to comfort me. "No." I spoke louder, taking a step back and away from her. Her expression was etched with confusion, as she slowly halted before me. "I have to go." I whispered quietly, almost certain she just heard me. I quickly stroned past her, jiggling the door twice before it finely became unlocked.

"Hazel, wait." I heard Pansy's voice from behind me as I quickly strode down the dormitory hallway, taking frantic steps down the spiral staircase. "Hazel, stop!" Pansy yelled behind me. I heard her quiet yet impatient footsteps hitting the marble flooring. I made my way into the common room, noticing that only several people had arrived back from dinner. "Hazel." Pansy hissed behind me. I didn't stop as I stalked towards the painting at the end of the common room. Just before I reached the large painting, I felt Pansy's small hand on my arm. She spun me around; being quite strong despite her tiny physique. "If you go out there, he'll get you." She hissed under her breath. Her eyes were flaming with anger. "You won't be able to protect yourself. Magic emitted from a wand isn't powerful enough to stop a vampire." She spat at me. I looked down at her, my hands balled into fists and my chin pushed outwards. "I have to go." Was all I said, before I pushed at the painting and stalked out of the common room.

I didn't hear Pansy following me, so I assumed that she left me to wander through the school at night. Students were just returning from the great hall, but I kept my eyes cast downwards as I pushed past them. Several minutes later, the school hallways were deserted. I assumed that it was nine o'clock already; our new 'light out'. I slowly walked down the marble hallway, a cool breeze blowing in from the exposed courtyard to my right. Suddenly, I felt a chill creep down my spine. I felt worry and fear bubble at the pit of my stomach, and a knot tighten in my throat. Without even looking, I knew that _he_ was here. I could feel his predatory eyes watching my every movement. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing him to go away. I heard a low _whoosh_, accompanied by the slightest gust of wind. My eyes snapped open, though I kept them trained on the floor. I felt my heart skip a beat as a pair of black boots stood in my line of vision. I bit my low lip, my eyes slowly trailing upwards. I examined the denim material of his dark jeans.

My hands fisted and un-fisted at my side as I continued to lift my gaze. I took in the thin material of his black collared shirt, examining the moonlights glow reflecting off the black buttons. I bought my eyes up to the darkened silhouette of his head, my eyes widening as his face came into view. He wore his signature smirk, which I was accustomed to seeing. His steely blue eyes looked flirtatious, and I could see a predatorial look in them. I internally shuddered. His dark brown, almost black hair was windblown, though still looked relatively kempt. I took a step back as his smirk widened. His gaze slowly drifted down my body, and then back up once again. He took one step forward, shoving the thumbs of his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. "Hello, Hazel."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seems slightly rushed.**

**I also apologise if the whole 'Mate' and 'Claim' thing comes off as being slightly creepy; I was trying to relate it to Damon's possessive nature towards Elena in the novel.**

**Damon's outfit is on my profile page.  
**

**Please read, review, and etc.**


	11. DPOV

**I do not Own Harry Potter or the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: DPOV**

**DPOV:**

She stood before me; trembling. Her blue eyes were wide, fear flickering across them. I smirked; the predator in me relished in her fear. I took another step towards her, towering over her. I let my gaze drop down her slender body, before slowly trailing up again. She was even more beautiful than the last time I had seen her, if that were even possible. She took another step backwards. The moon lights glow emitted a halo-like silhouette around her head. I turned to look towards the moon. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" I heard her heart beat increase with every word I said. I turned my head to look back at her, a smirk playing on my lips. "I don't believe we've been formally introduced." I cocked my head to the side, holding out my right hand to shake hers. "I'm Damon."

I threw her a flirtatious grin. She eyed my hand, her hands balled into fists at her side. I felt anger and rejection surge through me when it became clear she would not be accepting my greeting. I let my hand drop to my side, my lips tugging at the corners in disapproval. She would have to learn not to test my patience. "What do you want?" She spoke through clenched teeth, her voice low, and full of fear. _Good._ I was rather surprised that she was asking this question, actually. I assumed that her perky little friend had already explained everything to her. That's what I had compelled her to do, anyway.

"Well, my dear, if you must ask, I am here for you." I took another step forward, watching as she quickly retreated another step back. She hit one of the marbled pillars, her eyes widening in fear as she realised she was trapped. "I'm not going with you." She spoke clearer now; her voice much louder than it was before. I chuckled at this. I cast a glance around us, making sure that we were well and truly alone. "Well you don't have a say in this." I took another step towards her, feeling angry that this girl was defying me. She shook her head slightly.

My gaze suddenly dropped from her eyes to her neck; it was covered by a strip of black material. I emitted a low growl upon seeing her neck covered from _me_, though I was far angrier by the fact she had covered her necklace. "What is _that_?" I spat, my gaze locked on her neck. One of her pale hands reached up to grip the fabric over her neck, lightly tugging at it. I felt the blood surge to my eyes in anger; I felt my skin tingle as the veins underneath my eyes became more prominent. I flickered my gaze back up to her eyes. She widened as she examined my _disfigured _appearance. She began to shake once again. She would soon get used to seeing me like this. "I repeat; what. Is. _That_." I spat each word, feeling my canine teeth prodding at my gums. She didn't say anything, though she continued to look at me with fear. I growled again, pulling my upper lip back to reveal my fangs.0

At an inhumane speed, I ran towards my mate, stopping just in front of her so that our chests were just touching. She jumped slightly, pressing herself further against the pillar. She was trembling. I raised my hand towards her face, resting it upon her smooth cheek. I slowly trailed my hand down her cheek, letting it slide off her chinbone and down her neck. I lightly tugged at the material wrapped around her porcelain-like neck, before I quickly ripped it away, as though it were a band aid.

She gasped once I had done this, her hand quickly reaching up to rub at the skin of her newly exposed neck. My eyes zeroed in on the necklace I had given her. It sat nestled upon her neck, standing out against her beautiful skin. I felt my fangs retracting, and the sensation of blood leaving my eyes. I lightly smirked as I leaned over her, brushing past her face until my mouth rested at her ear. "Much better." I whispered, my arm snaking around her waist and yanking her towards me so that she collided with my chest. With my free hand, I gently tilted her chin upwards so that her petrified gaze was on me. "Don't you _ever_ cover it again." I snarled at her, gripping her chin tightly.

I felt her shaking against my chest, as she frantically nodded. I loosened my grip on her chin, instead gently rubbing the back of my hand against her cheek. "Good girl." I cooed. "Now let's go." I turned us around, and began to walk back towards the forbidden forest; Hazel still nestled into my right side. "What?" I heard her breathe. I ignored this and continued walking. I wanted to get to my -_our-_ house before sunrise. She began to struggle against me, and this resulted in me half-dragging her along. "No- you can't!" She fumbled for words, but I didn't cast a glance towards her. I felt her hands push against my chest, which didn't affect me whatsoever. I had to smirk though; she was feisty. I liked that. "Please, no!" I heard her cry. This made me stop in my tracks. If it weren't for my arm securing her my chest, she would have fallen over. I sighed, closing my eyes to prevent the blood surging through them.

I reopened my eyes several minutes later, looking down to the cowering girl in my arm. She looked up at me with wide eyes. She looked so fragile and innocent. So beautiful… I sighed, tightening my grip on her and crushing her to my chest. I pressed my nose into her soft hair, inhaling her sweet scent; feeling the warmth radiating from her skin. I slowly unwrapped my arm from around her slender figure, watching as she jumped back. I felt cold without her presence. "Don't think that I'm going soft on you." I snarled out, watching as her eyes widened. "I'll come back for you in one week. Within that time, do whatever you need to." I saw relief flush through her face, though was quickly replaced with worry.

I cast a glance towards the moon again. I lingered on it, before turning back to look at my beautiful mate. "In one week, the moon is full. I _will_ return, and you will come with me." I slowly stalked towards her, though this time she didn't run. I stopped so that I was in front of her, much similar to how I was before. I pressed my lips to her forehead, hearing her sudden intake of air. I gently wrapped my other hand behind her neck, pulling her closer to me. I pulled away after several moments, looking down at her. I kept my hand gently around her neck as she bit her lower lip. "Goodnight Hazel." I murmured gently. Then I was gone.

* * *

I arrived back at the boarding house a couple of hours later. The sun was just rising over the treetops as I trudged into the living room. "You're home early." I rolled my eyes as I heard the scolding voice of Stefan. "Hello, Brother." I replied in a monotone voice, not turning to face him once as I walked into the large living room. I heard his footsteps behind me. "I see you're alone." He said, not particularly in a mocking way, more in an observant way.

"Well aren't you the observant type." I muttered back, glancing up at him as I poured myself a glass of whiskey. He studied me from the doorway, before entering the room himself. "I thought you were bringing that girl back with you –Hailey?"  
"Hazel" I snapped, feeling rage and protectiveness surge through me. Stefan smiled slightly, observing my frantic state. "Well what do you know? Damon actually cares for someone." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"What's this I hear of Damon caring for someone?" I rolled my eyes as 'Katerina' strolled into the room, resembling a cat as she curled up to Stefan's side. Stefan responded by wrapping his arms around Katherine, leaning his chin on top of her head. "You know the saying? Two's a party, three's a crowd? Get lost." I rebuked. I was not in the mood for this bitch.  
"Ouch." Katherine said, though a smirk was present on her lips. Stefan, on the other hand, was sporting a glare. I rolled my eyes at the two, downing the glass of Whiskey before slamming the empty glass onto the table. "I'm going hunting." I muttered, stalking past the two 'lovebirds'. I grabbed my leather jacket off the coat rack, slipping it on. "Try not to maim anyone." Stefan spat, apparently still angry at my remark towards _his_ mate.  
"Go kill a bunny." I glared at him, before stalking out of the boarding house.

* * *

**Next chapter it's back to Hazel's POV.  
What did you think?  
**


	12. Which Witch

**Don't own Harry Potter/Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Which Witch**

HPOV:

I stood there, shaking. Even though it had been several minutes since he had left, I was still staring out into the forbidden forest, waiting for him to return. I was shaking. My breathing was fast and rapid, and one of my hands was softy rubbing at the newly exposed skin around my neck. I felt tears prickling behind my eyes, though they refused to fall. _Why me? _Deciding that he would not be returning anytime soon, I turned around hastily, half walking and half running down the hallway. My breathing had become a lot heavier, and I felt as though my clothes were restricting my movements as I ran. I turned the corner, colliding into a strong body. _Please, don't let it be him._ I let out a strangled cry, looking up through watery eyes into the face of Draco Malfoy.

He was looking at me with fear and worry. I collapsed onto him, looping my arms around his neck and crying into his pristine white shirt. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist, though his embrace was a lot softer compared to _his_. "Please don't cry." I heard his whisper as he rested his chin atop of my head, rubbing my back soothingly. I looked up at him, tears blurring my vision, and bit my lower lip. "I'm sorry." I whispered, aware of my frantic state. His shook his head slowly, whipping away my tears with the pads of his thumb. "Don't be." He whispered back comfortingly. He kept one arm wrapped tightly around my waist, pressing me into him as we began to walk down the hallway towards our common room.

Upon arrival, I noticed that it was empty; the fireplace's flame had long evaporated. Draco walked us over to one of the leather sofas situated in front of the fireplace, gently helping me down. I look down at my hands in my lap, as I heard Draco fiddling with liquids and glass behind me. Several minutes later, I felt the couch sink as he took a seat next to me; a goblet in his hand. "Here." He said, gently thrusting the goblet towards me. I wrapped both hands around the rusted metal goblet, examining the periwinkle blue liquid inside. "It's a potion that helps with anxiety and stress. It should help you calm down."

I carefully lifted the goblet and its contents to my lips, feeling the thick and sour liquid rush down my throat. I finished the drink relatively quickly, and I could feel my heart rate slowing down. My eye lids became heavy as I felt Draco pry the cup from the fingers, setting it on the coffee table in front of us. I turned to face him, his face as silver as his hair in the low light. "Will you stay with me?" I asked him in a small voice, not wanting to be alone. He nodded, before sliding closer to me on the sofa so that our knees touched. "Of course." He replied back, rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Are you going to tell me why you're crying?" He asked as I leaned my head on his shoulder. I scoffed.  
"You wouldn't believe me." I looked down to our hands, seeing that he had threaded his fingers through mine.  
"Try me." He replied back. "I saw the book that you and Pansy had left here earlier." I felt my heart skip a beat as he said this, and I bit my lower lip; regretting what was to come. "It was for class." I lied. This time, he scoffed. "Funny; I never knew that we were learning about vampires _soul mates_ in class." He replied back in a mocking tone. I buried my face further into his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, bringing me closer to him. I opened my mouth to speak, fumbling for the right words. "A vampire is in love with me."

He was quiet for at least several minutes. If it weren't for his hand trailing up and down my back, I would have thought he was dead. "Hmm." I looked up to him through my eyelashes. He was staring at the life-less fireplace. He tightened his grip around my shoulders protectively. "Please say something." I whispered my voice cracking. He turned to look at me, despair present in his eyes. His lips were pressed into a grim line.

"I won't let him take you." He replied back in a quiet voice. Funnily enough, this reassured me. I smiled a weak smile at him, which he automatically knew was me saying thank you. I pressed my face into his chest, bringing my legs up behind me so that I was almost lying on him. He rubbed my back soothingly, every now and then kissing the top of my head gently. I felt the potion from before take effect. The world around me became fuzzy, as though I were underwater. My breathing became heavier and I could feel myself slipping into the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

_I stood in an empty room. I snapped my head around, taking in the surrounding area. It was a library, though I had never seen it before now. Tall wooden bookcases sat along the perimeter of the room, a stoned fireplace situated at the end of the library. The floors were wooden and cold beneath my bare feet, and an antique Persian rug sat along the floor a few metres from me. I heard a whoosh of air behind me, startling me as I spun around. "You." I breathed. He was standing no more than several feet away. He was dressed in his usual black attire, though was sporting a leather jacket this time. His face was sinister, and his eyes deadly. He smirked, though I could see the crazed look in his eyes. "Hello love." He purred, taking long steps towards me. I began to take small steps backwards with every looming stride he took. "What do you want?" I tried to sound assertive and demanding, but my voice broke towards the end. He smirked wider at this, feeding off my fear. "I just came to remind you of your remaining time." His eyes bore into mine. He was no longer taking long strides towards me, and was now standing in the middle of the library. I felt anger grow inside of me. "You are _not_ taking me." I spat out, my hands balling into fists at my side. I was rather surprised by my anger, but this didn't faze him once. In fact, his eyes blazed further with fury. I watched, immobilised, as his face transfigured into that of a monster. He pulled back his upper lip, the moonlight reflecting off his two fangs. "You do not get to make decisions around here." He snarled at me, his anger very radiant. I felt myself shrink back. "Please just leave me alone." I whispered. I was desperate at this point. I watched as his eyes softened, his face transfiguring into one of a humans. "I can't." He spoke softly, taking intimidating steps towards me. "It's everything about you. Your intoxicating scent; your beauty; your feisty spirit." The softness from his eyes was quickly gone, replaced with the usual crazy look. His smirk widened, if that were even possible. He looked as though he was about to kill at any moment. He looked at me through hooded eyes, a possessive streak visible in them. "And it's all mine."_

* * *

I awoke with a sharp inhale of air. I could hear birds chirping outside the stoned walls, so I was aware that it was morning. I opened my eye slowly, a matt of ice blonde hair coming into view. I furrowed my eyebrows as I became aware that Draco and I were currently sleeping in a bed, our cheeks pressed together and our limbs entwined like pretzels. I slowly moved to sit up, feeling his arms wrapping around me tighter and immobilizing me. I sighed as I glanced around. I was relieved to find that we were _both_ clothed, still in our uniforms from last night.

I glanced towards Draco, his cheeks flushed with pink and his hair unkempt and messy. He looked so innocent in his sleep; so different from his usual appearance. Several minutes later, I heard him stir beside me. I felt his arms and legs unwrap themselves from mine, though he still stayed close enough so that our bodies were touching. I watched as he lazily pulled back his eyelids, confusion present on his face before he remembered why I was here. He smiled lazily. "Good morning, Hazel." His voice was laced with sleep. I smiled back.

"Morning, Draco." I looked around us, noticing that the curtains of the four-poster bed were drawn. "Where are we?" I asked hesitantly. He chucked to himself, sitting up so that he was leaning back against the head board. "You're in my dormitory. You fell asleep last night, and boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitories. I didn't know where else to take you." I sat up next to him, watching him with cautious eyes. "Don't worry, nothing else happened." He held up his hands mockingly, proving that he was innocent. A wolfish grin spread across his face as I rolled my eyes jokingly. I looked back to him, though he was no longer smiling. The corners of his lips were pulled in, and crease lines were present in his forehead. His gaze was zeroed in on my neck. _Shit._ I forgot that Damon -_shudder-_ had ripped the neck of my top away last night. My hand shot up to grip at the gemstone. "He gave it to you." It wasn't a question; he knew. His eyes met mine once again, and they looked pained.

"I can't take it off." My voice was small and frail, a cry for help. He furrowed his eyebrows as I said this.  
"What do you mean?" He murmured, still concentrating on my necklace. I pulled my hand away from the stone, threading the chain through my fingers several times to show him there was no lock. He furrowed his eyebrows once more, slipping from the bed sheets and through the green curtains. He returned several moments though, his wand present in hand. He aimed it at the necklace, clearly saying a spell. "Alohomora." Nothing. He looked down in confusion, sweat beading along the palms of my hands. He tried again, this time saying it with more force. "Alohomora." A low golden glow emitted from the tip of the wand, though the gemstone stayed looped around my neck. He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck with annoyance.

"It must be a bedazzling hex." He muttered. My eyes grew wide as he said this. I leapt off the bed, following him as he strode towards the desk in the middle of his room. He opened his charms book, flipping through stained and crumpled pages until he came to the correct one. "A bedazzling hex." He started. "Used to conceal a person or an object." His hands yanked at his hair in frustration, and I heard him cuss under his breath. "Whoever this _vampire_ is, he has a witch on his side."

* * *

**Read/Review/etc.**


End file.
